Just might
by Asuhole
Summary: 'I'm not a cuddler,' Rin suddenly says with a smirk on his face, although his heart is pounding inside his chest like never before, and Sousuke looks put off by the comment. 'As far as I know, I mean. You could always check,' he adds and he knows it is cheesy and probably silly, but he feels daring. 'You could sleep with me for the night,' he finishes with a sensual drawl.


Kindly settle the reading format as 1/2 for a better reading experience.

Thank you.

* * *

Sousuke is getting on Rin's nerves.

Not because of anything dramatic or complicated, but simply because Sousuke is Sousuke. He does what he has always done, and that is fine – but something has changed throughout the years of the absence. Here, it is nothing outrageous either, but rather the smaller things. The atmosphere surrounding Sousuke sometimes, or the way he never falters – no matter what.

It all sounds as if being something outwardly wired, but is, in honesty, laughably plain.

That is because Sousuke is the biggest teaser to ever tease. Rin is not sure how he does it – he is not even sure how they have gotten to this point in their friendship, or maybe he might be imagining things.

Some things have of course changed since they sat down and talked about how their friendship is going, about Rin hitting the wall of having too high expectations back then in Australia, as well as Sousuke having the thoughts that Haruka had been the reason to Rin's earlier state of misery. Fact remains that Sousuke knows Rin, had back then and still does know how much the Olympic means to him, as well as fulfilling his childhood dream. Sousuke knows the hardships of being an elite swimmer, is strictly adamant about giving in – but knows as well that he has missed a lot of experiences and good times by being so caught up in swimming and achieving success. So here he is, at Samezuka's academy – to find yet another reason to swim, to get a sight of what Rin calls teamwork – to not only swim for himself, but for his team as well. To see what he has not yet seen, or cannot yet see.

That being said, it does not change the fact that Sousuke may or may not be a devil in disguise. During first impressions, he is usually aloof and looks arrogant – but can be nice and approachable when first you get underneath the attitude firstly kept at front. It is not like he does not know how to behave well, and as much as he can look like a predator prowling from afar, he can be a polite and charismatic angel with just the teensy bit of an unctuous look. He is caring in his own unique – and, to Rin, stupid way, and has this dubious charm to him, as well as a mysterious and unreadable aura that drags people closer to him in fascination.

However, Rin is not fooled. Then again, he might have been from a long time ago.

Rin notices the way Sousuke will wait for him sometimes – usually after practice. Notices how Sousuke gives him lingering looks, brushes their knuckles together when they walk side by side, and the way he will roll his shoulder blades in a slow gesture, tilting his head as he bares his throat to Rin in a giving gesture, a contrast to the smarmy smirk on his lips.

Then sometimes he will leave Rin just as promptly, and sometimes draw apart just when their knees are about to knock together underneath the table during dinner, as well as walk around in their room only wearing sweatpants. Not that Rin is not used to seeing Sousuke half-naked, but when he does it outside swimming practice - the doing becomes something different to Rin.

In conclusion, Rin has noticed the strange attraction he feels toward Sousuke, and he might be sure that Sousuke knows that he is attracted. They do not have many things in common – but then again – they kind of do. When Rin looks at Sousuke, he recognizes some parts of himself in him, because he knows Sousuke inside out, and Sousuke knows Rin just as much. Sometimes it is unbearable to be in the same room as him – but just as much as he can be a nuisance, he can be like air to him too. Necessary and always there. His alter ego.

He often forgets to thank Sousuke for being there, because it would be like thanking himself, for some reason. He kind of feels like Sousuke can feel the gratitude transfer to him telepathically sometimes, as if they are two in one. That is just not how it always goes, he has learnt, taking the Haruka incident in consideration- and the Australia talk and so on too.

During the past weeks, Rin might not be so sure he knows what Sousuke is up to, though. Nevertheless, he knows he is being tested one way or another, and it irritates him endlessly.

* * *

Currently, Rin is sprawled on his bed while reading a book about an old Olympic winner, and he finds himself nearly dozing off. His body jolts when the door opens abruptly and Sousuke trots in, slipping his bag off his shoulder by his own desk. ''Hey,'' he says, face expression neutral, peeling his jacket off and for some reason his shirt too, abdominals flexing when he draws the shirt over his head in one smooth motion. ''It's really hot outside, even though it's six in the evening,'' he mutters, leaning against his desk as he half-sits on it, throwing his shirt onto the table. He grabs the nearest water bottle, it being Rin's, and shamelessly chugs the water down before Rin can say anything in protest.

Rin furrows his brows, but cannot help but to entranced watch how Sousuke's adams apple bobs up and down for every time he swallows – almost in a hypnotizing way. ''What else can be expected,'' Rin says rhetorically, refraining from commenting on the fact that Sousuke has just chugged down all of his water. He makes a tsk'ing noise and removes some dirt in his eye before pushing himself up to rest his back against the wall, continuing to read the book, although the words seem blurry to him. He cannot concentrate at all.

Sousuke finishes drinking and releases a pleased wheeze, followed by the crunching of when he squeezes the plastic bottle in his hand and throws it into the trash bin, looking pleased when it clanks in without a miss. ''That was mine by the way,'' Rin grumbles behind the book, twitching his toes inside his woolen socks. Fidgeting. ''I know,'' is the answer – steady and unwavering. ''Douche,'' is all Rin says in a huff, although there is no menace in his words. He bites the inside of his cheek.

The silence stretches farther this time than the usual. By now, Sousuke should have laughed or said something coolly to his own defense. Rin peeks up from the book and nearly tenses up when he sees that Sousuke is glaring at him, eyes half-lidded, his expression unreadable. Rin has always been bad at pretending to be unaffected, and he automatically fidgets a little more and draws his legs closer to himself, although he does not break the eye contact. He has always been up for a challenge. ''What?'' he says and tries to sound as monotone as possible, if not to act a little annoyed.

A smirk curls at the corner of Sousuke's mouth and he huffs out a short-lived noiseless laughter, blinking his eyes slowly. ''What?'' Rin repeats, this time with more attitude, pursing his mouth, raising a brow. ''Nothing,'' Sousuke answers, still baring his teeth in a boyish, yet prowling smirk. He then straightens his back and walks across the room, climbing into his own bunk.

Something commences in Rin's throat, but he does not say anything, and instead questions the annoyance cradling his stomach, as well as the want and the feeling of being played with.

* * *

''Wake up, Rin.''

Rin turns in his sleep and the book he read before falls over and lies beside him instead. A warm hand rustles him gently in a grasp around his bicep, trying to awake him. ''Rin,'' the voice says, and it is deep and soothing – like a gentle thrum in his ears. ''Mmmh,'' Rin hums, grimacing until he gets a hold of the hand rustling him. Instead of pushing it away, he draws it closer and straddles it, cuddling it between his arms as he rests the side of his cheek on the palm, sighing contently. He feels a firm wall against his side by the motion, but welcomes the warmth. The arm stops moving, and instead he feels another hand against his side, poking him there. ''Rin,'' the voice says, and it is lighter this time, mingled with an eased laughter.

Rin opens his eyes ever so slowly, feeling drowsy and disoriented. He looks over his shoulder, only to be met by two humored cyan eyes. It takes a while for him to realize what is going on, but it clicks into place when he looks at the hand in his embrace and the press of Sousuke hovering above him, having been pulled closer by Rin himself. Rin swallows heavily and lets go of Sousuke's arm as if he is burnt, feeling his cheeks heat up rapidly. Sousuke laughs – one of those genuine open-mouthed grins that Rin rarely gets to see.

Rin's face is burning by now and he mutters unintelligible things under his breath, pushing himself up as he dusts off his tank top. Sousuke raises himself, still smiling widely – now in a smug way, and extends a hand to Rin. ''Is it dinnertime?'' Rin asks, and Sousuke nods.

''Didn't know you were a cuddler,'' Sousuke comments during dinner. They are sitting alone and in front each other – seeing as the cafeteria is nearly empty in the weekends, and Rin is still flustered by the incident before. ''Shut up,'' Rin grumbles as he looks the other way, munching on a piece of bread. Sousuke laughs again, covering his mouth with the back of his hand since he has just put some rice in his mouth. He finishes chewing and brushes Rin's calf and ankle underneath the table not so accidentally, leaning a tad forward with his torso as he lifts his brows. ''I think it's pretty cute,'' he says with humor in his voice, although it has a low tint to it.

Rin swallows hastily and gets some bread in the wrong pipe, coughing as he pounds himself on the chest, trying to regain his composure. When he is done, he gives Sousuke a long stare and tries to look menacing, but his cheeks are flustered, mouth wobbly and there are tears in the corners of his eyes due the strain of having coughed. ''Honestly…,'' he grumbles without any fire in it, and swallows again, leaning back on his chair in defeat. Sousuke always does this to him.

These things. The 'accidental' brushing of limbs or skin, the indicating compliments and sometimes alluring staring. A somewhat special teasing that only Sousuke can do to him, and when Rin tries to return it, Sousuke draws away somehow – teasingly – not letting Rin have his way. It confuses him to a great extent.

Rin has to return it, somehow. The teasing. He is just not as good at keeping his composure when it comes to things like this. In lots of cases he can play it off cool and keep his composure intact, but things are just different with Sousuke. Those vibrant eyes always feel as if gouging into his soul, observing every movement he makes. It makes it difficult.

* * *

When they come back from dinner, Sousuke opens his closet and takes out a yoga mat he uses when he has to do push-ups and things alike. ''Exercise?'' Rin mutters, albeit knowing already. Sousuke nods and lets the mat fill out on the floor. ''I feel restless,'' he says, dropping to his knees. He is still wearing his sweatpants, along with a tank top this time. The tank top is black and matches the color of his scruffy hair, fitting snugly around his form. Perhaps a size too small, Rin thinks and sags down on his bed, lying on his side for a while, observing Sousuke as he starts out with doing some simple push-ups, slowly and steadily.

Sousuke is not paying attention to Rin right now, having plugged his ears with his earphones. Rin can hear the music bellow from the earphones even from where he is lying – the music being rough and lively, as far has he can hear. He smirks. Sousuke looks intense, he notes, raising his torso. He looks at Sousuke, who is too absorbed in the training to notice him shamelessly staring him down.

Rin sighs and finds his book again, attempting to read it. When a few minutes have passed, he hears a rustle from Sousuke as he turns around to do sit-ups. Rin puts the book away and inches forward to sit on the edge of his bed. Sousuke is making small breathless noises for each time he comes up again, and he has got his eyes closed most of the time – intently focusing on the music and the pacing of his motions. Sweat starts to bead on his forehead from all the push-ups he has done. Rin follows him close with his eyes without noticing, getting caught up in the rhythm.

There is something special about watching Sousuke exercise, he thinks. Not to mention the way he can notice how Sousuke's biceps flex and his abdominal muscles become more prominent through the fabric of the top.

Sousuke jolts a bit when Rin pokes him in the side with his foot, just subtly. He opens his eyes and looks up at Rin, but his rhythm does not even falter the slightest. His mouth is slightly agape for every time he breathes out, chest heaving up and down steadily. He gives Rin a questioning glance, but Rin just looks at him without any indication crossing his face. He draws his foot further down Sousuke's stomach and to the lower part around his navel, just gently – prodding lightly there with his toes. Sousuke's breathing becomes heavier, a small gasp easing from his mouth. Rin swallows and tongues the inside of his cheek, not knowing how to answer Sousuke's questioning glances. He does not even know if this counts as teasing, but he wants to do something.

Sousuke is so irritating, he thinks – always unfaltering and teasing. He wants to see that smirk wiped off his face.

''Let me help you,'' he says as he raises himself and trots to stand in front of Sousuke. Sousuke did not hear him and stops, taking the earphones out. ''Rin?'' he says, narrowing his eyes.

Rin drops to his knees and takes a hold of Sousuke's ankles, closing his hands around them. He leans a bit forward and says it again: ''Let me help you,'' with an unusually soft voice, lowering his head a tad so that he is looking at Sousuke through his eyelashes, blinking them slowly. At this, Sousuke actually falters, looking breathless for a second or two.

They do it for another five minutes where Rin just sits there, looking at Sousuke patiently, and Sousuke looking right back – the room quiet except for the noises of him panting. He is not listening to music anymore, having discarded the earphones beside him along with his mp3 player. ''Want to take turns?'' he asks, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

''Yeah,'' Rin says dryly, and they switch places so that he is doing push-ups too. It has been a while since he last did exercises like this, so his panting comes out more breathy. Sousuke's hands are big and warm around his ankles, and the touch sends something warm surging throughout his legs and up to his crotch.

He suddenly feels a little strange, now that their places have been swapped and he is the one panting, all the while Sousuke is sitting in front of him, staring at him intently with his eyes half-lidded. His expression is like the one from before, from when he had chugged Rin's water and afterwards sent him that glance.

Rin feels his cheeks warm up a bit when he accidentally lets out something reminding of a strained moan when the muscles in his stomach give in shortly and he nearly falls onto his back, grimacing as he bites his lower lip. He watches Sousuke's adams apple take a turn up and down as he swallows.

It is impulsive and unexpected when Rin draws up again and this time leans even more forward, closing the space between them rapidly so that their faces are only a few centimeters apart. He breathes out there, staring right into Sousuke's eyes.

Then he draws away again as if nothing happened and does another sit-up without the close proximity though. Sousuke is looking at him as if startled, eyes wide. Then they narrow down again and gain a hooded feature that sends a shiver coursing down Rin's spine. Rin wonders if what he did was too much. But then again, he likes the look Sousuke gave off before, so he settles to abandon the doubt.

''I'm not a cuddler,'' Rin suddenly says with a smirk on his face, although his heart is pounding inside his chest like never before, and Sousuke looks put off by the comment. ''I mean, as far as I know. You could always check,'' he then says and he knows it is cheesy and probably silly, but he feels daring. ''You could sleep with me for the night,'' he finishes – the last words said with a lowered tone in a sensual drawl, and he slows down the sit-ups and supports himself with his hands, breathing out as he has his eyes closed for some minutes. When he opens them again, Sousuke is looking at him with that hooded look from before, eyes narrowed. Then a smile appears on his lips, a devious smirk where he bares some of his teeth.

''Are you offering?''

''What else does it look like?''

''Would you dare?''

''I'm always up for a challenge.''

They sit like that for a while where Rin breathes out slowly, trying to intently look into Sousuke's eyes without faltering like he usually does.

He is about to say something, but his voice hitches as Sousuke leans closer in a fast movement while tilting his head.

In the surprise, Rin instinctively leans backwards, sagging down to lie on his back on the mat. He finds it hard breathing and Sousuke hovers above him, standing on all four. ''Rin,'' he says, and his voice is like a thorough rumble, ''are you teasing me?''

Rin gulps down the air, looking up at Sousuke with wide eyes. He feels like a prey cornered by a predator, and it thrills him in a way it definitely should not do. ''Might be,'' he whispers automatically in response, giving the taller a challenging glance.

Just as Sousuke is inattentive, Rin swaps their places with brute force in a roll over, knocking the wind out of him. Now he is sitting on Sousuke's crotch with his legs on each side of his hips, pressing his weight there, and Sousuke's eyes flicker to look up at him, breath stuttering. ''Might be,'' Rin repeats, tilting his chin up. ''Lie still,'' he commands, encouraged by the look in Sousuke's eyes. ''Don't move,'' he adds, narrowing his eyes as he bares a canine fang in a playful scowl. At this, Sousuke does not do anything. He does not move, does not smile or grimace. He just stares, and it makes Rin feel like he is not in control of the situation - and he hates it, but he knows how much it thrills him anyway.

Rin presses his weight against Souske's crotch, notiching how a prominent bulge presses against the underside of his thigh where he sits. He winces just shortly from the warmth he feels swirling in his gut, and looks down at Sousuke again, trying not to waver under the scrutinizing look he is granted. He raises himself and inches backwards on his knees, letting his hands brush along the sweatpants until he reaches the thighs, whereas he grasps them, noticing the little jerk Sousuke's hips make.

He leans down and hovers with his face just above the remarkable tent, looking up at Sousuke through his eyelashes, fluttering them innocently again. He gathers himself and pulls down in the sweatpants, and Sousuke lifts his hips to help him getting them off until they are drawn a little lower down his hips, enough to reveal the boxer shorts he is wearing.

''Saxx?'' Rin says, reading the letters there aloud. ''You buy underwear from abroad?'' he then questions, raising himself slightly. Sousuke smirks at him and huffs out a laughter. ''I have to. To support the equipment with a more suited pouch,'' he answers, the grin unfaltering, tilting his head. Well, it has been five years, after all, and the showers have always been quick. Rin has never had a real look, and he feels a tad timid.

''Surprised?'' Sousuke prompts, pushing his torso up with his elbows, giving Rin a nonchalant stare. Rin makes a tsk'ing noise, ''shut up,'' he pouts, not even knowing why he fights it. A smile lingers to his lips, though, and he leans down to press his lips to the bulge straining there. Sousuke's erecting curves a bit to the side, not allowed passage upwards by the tight elastic band keeping it in place. Rin swallows and runs his lips along the outlining, mouthing the contour of it slowly, closing his eyes. Sousuke's breath hitches, and when Rin opens his eyes again at looks up at him, he sees that his mouth is slightly agape – sees the tongue straddling the back of his teeth.

''You're big,'' Rin mutters against the fabric, and it gives him a rush to think about it, but also a defeated feeling. Sousuke only but lifts his brows, as if the obvious has just been stated. ''Cocky bastard,'' Rin huffs, his breath fanning over the clothed erection. Sousuke laughs.

Rin tugs at the elastic band, slowly pulling it down. He feels his breathing becoming heavier, along with Sousuke's, and he cannot believe how warm his gut is feeling – the fact that he is getting a rush just from this – lying between Sousuke's spread legs.

Sousuke's cock springs up and lies heavily against his stomach, still curving a bit to the side, though not by much. Rin feels Sousuke's glare on him, but refuses to look up at him. A surge of an overwhelming need wells up in him though, and he thinks of how he wants to see Sousuke faltering, moaning – vulnerable. Just anything.

He leans forward and presses his lips to the head, releasing a soft sigh there. It is soft and humid there, and a pearl of pre-cum emerges from the slit. He sticks his tongue out and swipes it away, liking the way he can hear Sousuke's breathing stutter, as well as feel him adjusting his seat the slightest so that he can sit with his torso up to get a better view of him.

''Watch the teeth,'' Sousuke says, and Rin does not even bother to look up to know that a smirk is plastered upon his face. ''Then watch out,'' he growls out, nipping lightly at the head and he sticks his tongue out again, running it along the slit before meeting Sousuke's gaze - ''you might just get bitten.'' Sousuke tilts his chin and the smirk turns predatory.

Rin draws a hand up and closes it around the base, pressing lightly at first as he gives it a gentle caress, stroking him in slow pace while he continues to lick the head with just the tip of his tongue in small, quick draws. He thinks he hears Sousuke cuss lightly under his breath.

He feels a hand tangle in his magenta locks, gliding through there as Sousuke gives it a tug – first light, then a firmer grasp. ''Rin, you're teasing me,'' he growls, both in annoyance and in a strange sort of desperation that Rin finds himself drawn to. Rin grins and lowers himself, taking the cock in between his lips – but only the start, sucking lightly as he runs the flat of his tongue down the shape of the soft head, drawing up in the foreskin to drag his tongue underneath it too.

The grasping in his hair turns firmer, and he hears Sousuke release a breathy noise. ''Rin,'' he says again, and his voice is like a deep rumble that simmers under his skin. Rin opens his mouth wider and guides him into his mouth ever so slowly, careful not to scrape his teeth again the sensitive surface. He starts out with some easy things – sucking lightly, swirling his tongue along the shaft in small draws, beginning to pant the slightest. He feels his legs tremble a bit from supporting his body and he settles to lie down completely, his only support being his elbows draped across Sousuke's thighs as he continues to lower himself on him, taking more in. He hums against the shaft, moaning due the tensing around him and how Sousuke's in- and exhaling is turning ragged.

Rin cannot take in all of him, far from, but manages bit by bit and starts with that at first – bobbing his head lightly, still in a slow pace in order not to brush his teeth there. He bucks in hips against the floor in reflex when want surges through him, enjoying the brief friction that occurs. ''Rin,'' he hears Sousuke say again, and this time he looks up, locking eyes with the taller as he bobs his head again, making an embarrassingly squelching sound. Drool drips down his chin when he draws back to rest his lips against the cockhead. His crimson eyes are dazed and a blush stretches across his cheeks. His cheeks are hollowed when he sinks down on Sousuke again, releasing a wanton moan against him as he shuts his eyes.

''Fuck,'' Sousuke breathes out, gritting his teeth. He runs his hand down from Rin's hair to cup his cheek instead, feeling the tip of his cock through Rin's cheek where it is pressed against the inside of it. He then grasps the underside of Rin's jaw, his thumb on one of the sides and four along the other. ''Look at me,'' he says, raising his chin to make him look upwards again. Rin's eyes flutter open, and all the red is nearly swallowed by his dilated pupils. ''You're so beautiful,'' Sousuke says, and is somehow surprised when Rin moans against him as if pleased.

Rin withdraws himself slightly with a loud pop, running his tongue along his lower lip, and he suddenly gets a vulnerable look in his eyes. ''Does it feel good?'' he asks, and this is the first time Sousuke has heard him this timid.

''Feels amazing,'' he says, voice ragged, nearly whispering. ''Fuck, it feels so good,'' he adds, returning to run his hand through Rin's messy hair, massaging his scalp shortly. He withdraws his hand then and grasps a fistful of Rin's tank top instead, pulling him up along with himself leaning down. He brings their lips together in a sudden kiss, quickly prodding his tongue in between Rin's lips to straddle the back of his teeth. Rin moans into his mouth and inches closer, using his hands as advantage. ''More,'' he moans against his mouth, breathing uncontrollably – eyes glazed and a bit watery.

So much for having control of the situation, Rin thinks for an instance, but forgets it easily when they kiss again and their tongues brush past one another, sending a twinge down his spine. They break the kiss when he climbs onto Souske's lap, clenching his fists in the tank top, desperately trying to get closer to him. Sousuke lets him, in response running a palm along his back soothingly. They are both trying to catch their breaths when he has settled himself there.

''I-,'' Rin tries, swallowing heavily. He buries his head in the juncture of Sousuke's throat, feeling the warmth gathered there, along with the smell of musk. ''I want you inside me,'' he breathes out, voice stuttering halfway as he tries to get a hold of himself. Sousuke is still caressing his back with slow, soft movements. ''Lubrication is in the third drawer, right?'' he asks, mouth pressed against Rin's temple. He feels Rin nodding.

However, just shortly after, Rin tenses up and withdraws himself, staring wide-eyed at him. ''Wait-,'' he gulps, ''how do you know-?''

''I know,'' is all Sousuke says.

''During the nights when I-''

''I heard.''

Rin wheezes and hides his face in his palms, moaning in embarrassment. ''You-'' he splutters, shaking on his head as he tries to let the flush diminish.

''I've heard how you've moaned my name,'' Sousuke says with a husky tint to it, a prowling smirk appearing on his lips. ''That's why your hands and wrists sometimes have been covered with bite marks from having your fingers stuffed in your mouth in an attempt to keep quiet, right?''

He continues, ''I've known for quite a while, Rin. I've jerked myself off to you moaning my name, you know,'' he states, blinking his eyes. He leans forward and bumps foreheads with Rin, prying his hands off so that he can look into his eyes.

''You're such a bastard,'' Rin grumbles, doing his best to keep the eye contact despite the embarrassment he is feeling.

''I know,'' Sousuke all but chuckles, leaning forward to brush his lips against Rin's just briefly in an almost loving gesture.

Rin clicks his tongue and flickers Sousuke's forehead before removing himself, and Sousuke half-whines, half-laughs as he rubs his forehead.

Rin fumbles his hands around in the drawer to find the bottle of lube he so diligently uses when in the belief that Sousuke is actually soundly asleep.

''What about the times you've been snoring lightly – sounding asleep? Like- um, like this Wednesday?'' he mutters, eyes flickering from the bottle of lube to the other teen repeatedly.

''Bait,'' is the answer, voice humored.

''Honestly!'' Rin groans, running a hand through his hair – and then he remembers where it has been and groans twice as loudly.

He stands in front of Sousuke again, looking nervous all of sudden, not doing anything.

''So, are you going to take your pants off or-'' Sousuke drawls,

''I will- just-!'' the red head fires back, looking flustered. He starts out by taking his shirt off, not as gracefully as Sousuke, who joins in too. He gets tangled in the shirt and sputters indignantly, in the end releasing something reminding of an exhausted sigh.

''Come here,'' Sousuke tuts warmly, making a gesture with his hand to signal him to come closer.

He helps Rin take the shirt off, and secondly watches him kick off his sweatpants. Rin still stands up while Sousuke sits in front of him, gazing up. Before Rin can pull down his boxers, Sousuke leans in and kisses his hip somehow tenderly, and then moves down to kiss his thigh, all the while running a firm palm along the shin and up to the bend in his knees, resulting for Rin's knees to almost give in by the giddy feeling he gets.

''You're so adorable,'' Sousuke says, and not even to mock, but simply to state what he sees. Rin's blush streaks down his throat by now, and he barks a shy ''shut up'' at the comment although a smile wobbles at the corner of his lips as he slips down his boxers. He settles down to sit on Sousuke's lap again, and Sousuke gladly welcomes him, embracing him immediately. ''I wonder how many times you've told me to shut up today,'' he chuckles.

''It's because you're making me nervous...,'' Rin says somehow fondly, once more burying his head in the juncture of his neck, seeking the feeling of comfort there.

''You're so adorable,'' Sousuke says again.

Rin returns the embrace now, grasp tightening.

''You're such a sap,'' he whispers, chuckling faintly.

Sousuke grins.

''I know, but I also know you're a sucker for all the romantic clichés.''

Rin draws a bit back again, this time to kiss Sousuke somehow tenderly – the pace slow and their lips barely touching, pressing softly in a way that is even more intimate than open-mouthed kisses.

He sucks in the air sharply when he feels Sousuke's hands travel along his lean back, down to let one hand caress his buttocks, brushing the cleft of his ass. ''Lube,'' Souske whispers against his lips. Rin has had it in one of his hands all this time and gives it to him. Sousuke puts it down next to him instead and Rin gives him a questioning glance.

Then Sousuke promptly grasps the both of Rin's buttocks in his large hands, kneading them in his palms as he draws them a bit apart, and Rin makes a high-pitched yelp in surprise. He leans forward and presses his mouth to Rin's adams apple, feeling it taking a turn up and down, biting down gently, just a slight nip, and then kisses the underside of his jaw.

''Would you- please-'' Rin grumbles, half desperately.

''Fine, fine,'' Sousuke says and screws the lid off the lubrication. He pours a generous amount out on his fingers, coating them, all the while smiling unctuously up at the red head.

Rin tenses up when Sousuke runs the tip of his fingers against his cleft, then down to prod at his entrance. ''Tell me if it hurts,'' he says and prods one in, and the lubrication is cold compared to the temperature in the room, making Rin groan and clench his abdominal muscles. ''More,'' he promptly says, though. ''I'm not fragile, I can take it,'' he continues, and that lopsided smirk returns to linger upon his lips like a dare.

Sousuke adds another one and slides them gently inside him, all the while leaning forward to run his lips along his jawline again. Rin clenches around his fingers when he angles them a certain way, and he tries to mirror the motion again. ''Does it feel good?'' he presses his mouth to the shell of Rin's earlobe, his breath warm and present. Rin shivers and nods, his embrace around Sousuke's shoulders tightening, blunt nails digging into the skin on his back.

''More,'' he groans, bucking in his hips to move himself to match Sousuke's motions.

When Sousuke adds another one, he stops moving. ''Just get in me already,'' he groans and withdraws himself slightly, grasping Sousuke's wrist to guide him out again. ''Impatient, are we?'' Sousuke tuts, and grins when Rin answers with his well-known ''Shut up.''

''I think that's the fourth time you've said that today,'' he drawls, humming slightly.

Rin does not even answer this time, his ears tinted with red as he tries to give the taller a menacing glare, although he fails and only grimaces instead.

He coats his fingers in lubrication too and smears it onto Sousuke's erection, and the coldness is somehow welcoming as Sousuke sighs contently by the contact. ''You're clean, right?'' Rin asks, lifting a brow. ''Absolutely,'' is the answer, and that is all that is needed.

Rin's shins are trembling as he uses them for support when he raises himself, and Sousuke has a hand on his hip and the other underneath one of his thighs, helping the strain.

''Ready?'' he asks, and Rin nods. Rin closes his eyes when he lowers himself onto him, a surprised, small moan sounding from his lips when the cockhead prods at his entrance. He flutters them open again and locks eyes with Sousuke, who takes most of his weight with his hands, making sure he is untroubled. The intrusion stings a bit at first the further he gets into him, and now that Sousuke is bigger than the average, it stings more than fingers have ever done, but also gives a wordless satisfaction of feeling full.

Rin furrows his brows, lower lip twitching when he drops a little lower, taking more in, and he lets out a small groan. ''How much left?'' he questions, and Sousuke actually looks a bit sorry. ''Halfway,'' he says, making an airy sound through his teeth. Rin's eyes widen, but nothing more than that, and he continues to lower himself slowly, grip on Sousuke's shoulder tightening. Souske's breathing is heavier and his eyes are hooded. ''Feeling okay?'' he mutters in concern, despite the look in his eyes telling Rin that he wants to get rowdy.

''It's been a while since I've done this with someone,'' he sighs, almost as if to apologize. Sousuke's grip tightens and he drags Rin closer. ''You've done this before?'' he asks. ''Just with a few back in Australia through experimenting, but nothing else,'' Rin answers and Sousuke does not answer.

Sousuke promptly takes a holds of the both of Rin's thighs and lifts him up - almost too easily, raising himself with him in his embrace – still inside him. Rin frantically clings to him, a surprised yelp slipping past his lips followed by some cursing. Sousuke only stands still for a bit, adjusting the way he is holding him. The change makes him slide further into Rin, and Rin gasps at this, trembling slightly.

Before he can question anything else, Sousuke has settled him onto the edge of his desk. He still holds his hands underneath Rin's thighs to keep his legs up and apart, and he is glad Rin is as flexible as he is. Rin has to lean back and support himself with one hand on the desk and the other one still grasping Sousuke's shoulder. ''What's with the-''

''You're mine,'' Sousuke says, leaning forward to brush his lips against Rin's. ''Don't want you to talk about anyone else right now,'' and with those words, he draws his pelvis back and slides into him again in a tauntingly slow pace. Rin's arm nearly gives out underneath him, but he remains his composure intact and lets him. There is this predatory look in Sousuke's eyes, a wavering look that Rin knows means that he has lost the cool composure. He loves it when Sousuke falters.

''More,'' Rin whispers, and he lifts his legs higher. He lets go of Sousuke's shoulder, leaning down onto the desk further and supports his torso by using both of his elbows as leverage. Sousuke slides a tad out and takes a firmer hold of the bend underneath Rin's knees, lifting them higher to spread his legs apart.

Rin has barely arranged himself properly before Sousuke thrusts into him, using some of his weight to press against his legs through his hands. Rin's shoulders hunch up and he cries out when Sousuke does not stop from there, increasing the pace as he rams into him. Rin throws his head back and moans wantonly, letting his mouth fall agape as words spill from his lips. ''Fuck, **Sousuke**,'' he groans, balling his hands to fists, knuckles turning white by the force he uses.

''You feel so good,'' Sousuke hums, picking up the speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with their hasty breathing as well as the desk rattling for every time he presses into Rin again. Rin nearly loses his composure when he grazes a spot that makes a surge of electric waver through his body, and he mumbles words after words – cussing mingled with the mentioning of Sousuke's name.

Rin feels himself closing in, and the tension in his stomach turns snugger. His breathing turns frantic - hands thrashing a bit around while looks up at Sousuke, eyes dazed and head rocking a tad back and forth for every thrust. He clenches around Sousuke when he comes, eyes shut closed while arching in his back - coming all over his lower stomach in small spurts. Shortly after, Sousuke comes inside him, slowing his thrusting down as he lets out a shaky breath.

They both just stay like that for a while, with Sousuke still inside him. ''I could just fall asleep,'' Rin wheezes, finally letting himself rest against the desk completely, throwing his head back as he gasps for air. Sousuke agrees.

It is late in the evening when they have gathered themselves again, and they dress up and sneak into the showers to clean off, although Sousuke ends up needing to carry Rin to bed. They sleep huddled up together in the bottom bunk.

* * *

They walk along the halls the next morning, side by side, hands brushing sometimes.

''What would you like for breakfast? They serve bacon and scrambled eggs today, I've heard. I've missed it like crazy,'' Rin says, sliding his hands into his pockets.

''Might eat some cereal,'' is all Sousuke says, face expression unchanging.

''Man, you suck,'' Rin tsks, shaking on his head, although there is no menace in his words.

''Yesterday proved the opposite.''

''Jeez,'' he sighs, beyond tired to even react.

Sousuke arches a brow and looks thoughtful for a moment. ''I was right, actually.''

Rin blinks his eyes in questioning. ''Right?'' he repeats, varying the words. ''About what?''

''You being a cuddler.''


End file.
